As world population continues to grow and nonrenewable natural resources become increasingly depleted, the development of alternative energy sources becomes ever more important. Additionally, the increased pressures on the environment dictate that priority should be given to the development of clean energy sources. Although in recent years the available methods and apparatus for harnessing of solar power have been vastly improved, most of these improvements remain costly at best and, as a result, are only marginally implemented.
Given the critical importance of solar energy as an unlimited and clean energy source, any improvement in the available technology is of great importance and merits encouragement. With this in mind, it is an overriding object of the present invention to improve over the prior art by setting forth a completely new and innovative method and apparatus for converting solar radiation to electrical energy, which electrical energy may then be applied to useful ends.